


A Dark and Heady Poison

by misura



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Theirs is an affair of stolen glances and whispered kisses.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Heady Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



Theirs is an affair of stolen glances and whispered kisses and (according to Athos) henceforth unwitnessed idiocy - at each meeting, they assure one another it must be the last one, that they will be found out, disgraced, executed for treason; at each meeting, too, they swear their ever-lasting love and devotion, with words and bodies both.

It's a fever, an illness of the mind and the heart and the body. It will very likely kill them, in the end.

_That's why,_ he tells her, once she has convinced him that she is not a child, to need protecting against her own actions, her own emotions, her own decisions. _If we shall die for this, anyway, then why not enjoy this while it lasts?_

_Aren't you enjoying yourself at present, Monsieur?_ she asks him. There are scars on his body, from where he has been stabbed, or shot, or both.

He will fight for her, she knows. She is not so much of a romantic that she imagines they might die together. She is, after all, a queen.

_I am enjoying myself very well,_ he says. _And you?_

She will be the one to cut him loose, in the end. Men are the weaker sex in this world; all women know this. It is always left to the women to make the hard choices, the greatest sacrifices.

_But not yet,_ she thinks, reaching for him once more. _When I'm ready. Tomorrow._


End file.
